Kiss Me
by Nana Sora
Summary: Introducing the newest host: The Artistic Type! If he'll join that is. It seems like Kaoru's the only one that can convince him to join, but can he really get him to join and avoid falling in love with him? Shonen-Ai. Kaoru/OC.
1. Prelude

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" The Hiitachin twins exclaimed.

It was what seemed like an ordinary break time at Ouran Academy that day. The twins were entertaining some girls from their class, class 2-A. A year had passed since they had started high school, Honey and Mori had graduated and went off to university while the other hosts moved on to their next grade. The twins had moved on to their second year along with their friend and fellow host Haruhi.

"Not this again," A boy that sat at the edge of the room sighed loudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru growled as he turned his attention to the boy.

The boy's name was Takashi Sanada. He was a foreign transfer student from America. He was tall with tan skin that seemed to clash with his bright blue eyes and light brown hair. Although the first couple months of the school year had already passed he had already seemed to earn a reputation for being cold, blunt, and rebellious.

"I mean it's a lame game." Takashi said coldly as he got up, "You already know that no one will get the right answer and when they do you just pretend they got it wrong. So why even bother playing a game you don't want anyone to win?"

The twins and students stood in shock as Takashi walked passed them and out the door. Kaoru clenched his fists and chased after the boy as Hikaru, unsure of how to reply, blinked a couple times as he stood frozen in his spot.

"Where do you get off saying something like that?" Kaoru barked.

"You got a problem with the truth?" Takashi asked as he stopped and turned to him.

"How would _you_ know what the truth is?!" Kaoru growled as he marched up to the boy, "You don't even _know_ us!"

"I don't have to know you to know you're a contradiction." Takashi said as he started backing Kaoru into a wall, "You want people to tell you apart yet at the same time you _don't _want them to tell you apart. After all, if someone actually _can_ tell you apart that means they've some how gotten passed your defenses and they've become part of your world. At least when it's just the two of you, you know you won't get hurt, but the more people you allow into your world the more likely you'll wind up getting hurt. So instead of giving other people the chance to reject you, _you_ reject them first."

Takashi wasn't shouting, he didn't sound angry, in fact he sounded incredibly calm. Kaoru, who had his back against the wall, speechlessly stared into the taller boys calm blue eyes. In his whole life, Kaoru had never met anyone who could pin all his insecurities as clearly as this boy had just done. The only other person who had the faintest idea of his feelings, of course, was his twin. Kaoru felt his heart begin to race as Takashi's eyes softened.

"You two _look_ identical, that doesn't mean you _are_ identical." Takashi said quietly.


	2. Chapter 1

Kaoru sighed as he watched the rain fall from the class room window. It had been a month since he had last talked to Takashi. He still couldn't believe how easily Takashi saw through him. In all honesty, it scared him a little. He wanted to talk to his twin so badly about these new, strange feelings he was starting to have, but he didn't want to worry Hikaru.

Kaoru glanced over to his older brother, who was happily chatting with Haruhi, and smiled weakly. Kaoru was happy for his twin, he was spending more time with Haruhi and had even gone on a second date with her, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't lonely. It seemed like more and more lately Hikaru would go off to do his own thing with Haruhi or another classmate, rarely a classmate, but still.

'_This is a good thing, right?' _Kaoru thought to himself, _'He's opening up more and getting to know more people. So why do I feel so lousy?'_

A short, scraping sound and the sight of a body sitting next to him came from the corner of his eye. He turned curiously to see Takashi sitting backwards in the chair, his arms crossed on the top of the chairs back.

"You seem down lately." Takashi stated as he rested his chin on his arms.

"Do I?" Kaoru asked as he fought the urge to blush.

Kaoru didn't really know how to explain it, but since that day in the hall he found himself thinking about Takashi. A lot. Some days he would catch himself staring at the blue eyed boy. As for the nights, there had been quite a few nights he would have dreams about him. Simple, innocent, at times flirtatious dreams. Then there was last nights dream…

"Hey are you sick or something?" Takashi asked, "You're face is all red."

"I-I'm fine." Kaoru stuttered as he looked away, trying to force the blush away from his face.

In last nights dream, Takashi had caught him off guard and kissed him. Takashi's lips lingered over his own for a moment before Kaoru had realized what happened. After waking up, Kaoru had nearly had a heart attack when his twin asked if he was dreaming about Takashi. Kaoru lied and claimed he couldn't remember his dream.

Takashi stared at Kaoru for a moment before reaching his hand up and pressing the back of it against the other boy's forehead. A group of girls that had been sitting near them squealed, drawing Hikaru's attention. Hikaru watched his twin blush more as Takashi drew his hand away from his forehead.

"Um, excuse me, Haruhi?" A girl asked sheepishly as she stood in front of the brunette's desk, "Can you help me with this problem?"

"Oh, sure," Haruhi said, "You don't mind, right Hikaru?"

"Go right a head." Hikaru said with a devilish smile.

He turned and walked over to his twin. Hikaru lovingly wrapped his arms around his brother as he pouted.

"You're not playing with someone else when I'm not looking, are you Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, a hurt tone in his voice.

Kaoru looked up to his brother, knowing it was part of their 'brotherly love' routine. Kaoru gently placed his hands over his brothers as a sorrowful look crossed his face.

"I would never do that Hikaru!" He said, squeezing his hand, "You're too important to me!"

"Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…"

The girls squealed once again. Takashi watched them curiously. He had heard that they had a 'brotherly love' act in some club, this must be it. It was then that he got an idea.

He propped his chin on one hand as he gave the twins a flirtatious look.

"Doesn't it get lonely playing by yourselves?" He asked with a smile.

The girls squealed louder as they clung to each other and the twins gave the boy a surprised look. A loud clatter and clanging sound echoed through the room as a section of the floor opened up. A girls laughter fallowed as a small platform rose from the opening in the floor, a blonde girl standing proudly on it.

"I can't believe it! The moment's finally come!" Renge exclaimed happily, "Could this new young man be a rival in love for the twins?!"

"Did the floor just open up?" Takashi asked the twins as Renge continued on with her ramble.

"Yea, that's just Renge." The twins said as they waved their hands. "She does this a lot."

"How in the world did she do that?" Takashi asked as he craned his neck to see the gap in the floor.

"Who knows?" The twins shrugged.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Renge growled.

"Not really." Takashi answered bluntly.

An annoyed look crossed Renge's face, then she quickly brushed it off.

"You should join the Host Club Takashi-kun!" Renge chirped.

"The what?" Takashi arched an eyebrow.

"The Host Club!" Renge repeated, "You would be perfect for the artistic type!"

"What makes you say that?" The twins asked.

"Just look at his sketch book!" Renge said proudly as she held up the thin black book.

"Hey!" Takashi exclaimed as he quickly jumped from his chair and began climbing up the platform, "Give that back!"

"I especially like this picture here." Renge said as she turned to the middle of the book, "Which one of the twins is this?"

"How did you get into my bag without me noticing?!" Takashi growled as he began chasing the girl around the platform.

"You drew one of us?" Hikaru said curiously.

Renge jumped gracefully from the platform, whereas Takashi had fell face first from the platform. Renge showed the image to the twins. Sitting in a chair, looking out the window, was the image of Kaoru with a distant look in his eyes. The twins stared at the image in surprise at how detailed it was.

'_He drew a picture of me…'_ Kaoru thought to himself as a faint pink color rose in his cheeks.

Takashi quickly grabbed the book from them, his face bright red, half from falling in front of everyone and the other half from Kaoru seeing the drawing.

"Don't just go through my stuff like that!" Takashi growled.

"Takashi-kun, are you really going to become a host?"

"Do you really like Kaoru in that way?"

A small swarm of girls began to crowd around the tall brunette as he grew redder and redder.

"L-leave me alone!" Takashi shouted as he made his way through the crowd of girls and quickly ran out of the room.

Was it possible? Could Takashi really think of Kaoru in that way? Kaoru couldn't help wondering if it could be true. He quickly shook his head.

'_No way! I shouldn't even be thinking of this kind of stuff!' _He hissed at himself, _'He's a guy, and I'm a guy! Sure me and Hikaru pretend to be lovers, but that's just for the club. There's no way I could really like a guy… right?'_


End file.
